


Alpha Wars

by Lyanna_Targaryen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Claiming Bites, Don't touch my man, Friendship/Love, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Tony Stark, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Targaryen/pseuds/Lyanna_Targaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a little before and during the events of The Winter Solider. Steve thought he lost his alpha, Bucky Barnes when his best friend and mate fell from the train. Now, several decades later, Steve knows he can’t continue on without a new mate and a certain billionaire Alpha has shown interest in him. Steve accepts Tony’s advances until things get difficult when a new threat emerges and with it a whole new set of problems for our heroes, Steve especially. And The Winter Soldier does NOT take kindly to the fact someone else is trying to claim what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Steve thinks the best way to adapt to his new life is to find a new alpha, unaware that his old one is still very much alive and not pleased with his little omega.

The life of Steve Rogers took a surprising and almost daring turn the day that one of the world's most powerful and influential men informed him, quite bluntly might he add, that he’d taken a romantic interest in him.

To Steve the acknowledgment had come out of seemly nowhere, and when he was confronted by the billionaire he possibly might’ve dropped the jug of milk he’d been seconds away from pouring.

Anthony “Tony” Stark was all that his popular given trademarks implied: grossly rich, exceedingly snarky, and a worldwide renowned _playboy_. He was a character all of his own. When Steve woke from the ice he had a hard time believing that the genius creator he met during the War had sired such an eccentric son. The more he learned about Tony the more Steve wished he’d been around to meet the strong woman that raised such a man.

And despite the large amount of men and woman Tony has been with (a number that Steve _really_ didn’t want to know), the alpha never bothered to stake a claim and pursue a relationship with any of them. The man, quite literally, had the option of choosing from the millions of adoring omegas that claimed were _‘saving themselves for him’._

It was such a huge honor to have someone put off finding a mate and settling down just for the unlikely chance of being with the one they admired, especially if they’ve never mated before. Tony had millions of virgin, unclaimed omegas to select from and yet, for a reason beyond Steve, Tony had stated he wanted _him_.

At first, Steve had thought it was another flirty witticism that he'd grown used to after moving into the Avengers tower, but when the alpha’s normally mischievous gaze didn’t break contact from his own and the brown around his pupils seemed to darken, Steve realized that Tony wasn’t toying with him. Not this time.

Then Steve was left with wondering _why_ Tony had chosen him. He never spoke with any of his team members about having a mate, but the old scar just above his collarbone and in the juncture of his neck said enough. He'd been claimed at one point and yet Tony still wanted him.

Why?

Why when the other man had so many untouched omegas lusting after him? Why choose an omega that’s already been mated and marked by another? Sure, his mate had died years ago that still to this day hurt Steve to think about, but why choose someone so… _tainted_ by another alpha?

He’d been so surprised by the confession that Tony took his blank expression and lack of response as a ‘ _no’_ and stormed away in rejection. Steve had cleaned up the mess he made then quickly fled to his apartment on a lower level in the tower. He couldn’t get the look of yearning and sincerity that had been in Tony’s eyes out of his head. He’d never seen Tony appear so vulnerable before and Steve had managed to crush the man.

He needed to speak with Tony about the ordeal but first, he needed to come to terms with how he felt. He loved Bucky, loves him still, always have and always will, but he knew he needed to be realistic. Bucky and his relationship ended when his mate fell from the train in the twentieth century. It was, as much as Steve loathed admitting it, time to move on and adapt to the current century he found himself in.

He needed a new alpha, and he was fortunate enough to have one as great as Tony want him. He felt honored, in a way, to have captured such a powerful and supportive one as he. Plus, what better way to get back in the dating game than with one of your good friends? They already knew so much about one another compared to meeting someone completely new and Steve didn't think his now celebrity status would attract the most loyal of potential partners.

“JARVIS?” Steve said aloud to the ever-listening A.I. after finally coming to a decision and ceasing his floor ruining pacing.

“I’m here, Mr. Rogers. How can I be of service?” The A.I. responded in its almost intellectual programed English accent.

“Is Tony still in the building? Do you know where I can find him?” It was then that Steve realized that JARVIS had probably unintentionally overheard and seen it’s master’s confession to him earlier.

The A.I. paused as if debating on whether revealing the information and Steve couldn’t help but to nervously rub his fingers against one another.

"He's in his personal quarters at the moment, Sir. Would you like me to relay a message to him on your behalf?" 

“Is he not allowing anyone up to see him?”

“I’m sorry, Captain Rogers, but he requested not to be disturbed for the time being unless something must absolutely be brought to his attention. He is accepting online sources of communication, though."

It wasn’t unlike Tony to lock himself up after a stressing day, but it was somewhat pressing when the alpha chose to seclude himself in his quarters instead of tinkering away in his lab. Steve felt the guilt in his chest grow significantly.

"Well, what I need to speak with him about _is_ something notable enough to be brought to his attention. I’m going up there.” He was already out his bedroom door in a few wide strides when the A.I. responded.

“Sir, I don’t think that’s a wise idea--”

Steve stepped into the elevator and typed in the code that he knew would give him clearance to take him straight up into Tony’s personal living space.

“You heard our discussion this morning, right? You know that the only way to help him is for me to see him and talk about it. Leaving him to brood around up there won’t be helping any of us.”

When the elevator started to lift he knew that was JARVIS’s way of agreeing with him and granting him permission to the higher floor. After a few seconds into the swift journey, the A.I. spoke up.

“Forgive me if my question is too personal, Mr. Rogers,” his computerized voice sounding if but a bit apprehensive. “but have you organized a way of going about this confrontation? Do you have a definite answer for Mr. Stark? I believe that will be the only solution to neutralizing the situation and prevent any complications in the future.”

There were a chime and the doors smoothly parted but Steve didn't step out just yet. JARVIS was right. He needed to give Tony a straight answer or else it would make things awkward for them both later on.

“You know, sometimes I really think you care about your creator on a human level. He’s lucky to have you, JARVIS.”

“And I am lucky to be in his service and assist him however I can.”

Steve grinned, wondering if Tony had programmed that into the A.I. or it was just being sincere with its response from years of working alongside him.

“Don’t worry, JARVIS,” Steve stepped from the elevator and was consumed by more of the alphas rich scent than he was when the elevators doors first opened. It grew stronger the further he walked. “I have an answer for him. I just hope I’m not too late with it.”

Steve could only imagine that the A.I. was grinning by how its voice sounded. “I don’t think that will be something to concern yourself with, Mr. Rogers.”

His eyes glanced to the ceiling as if following the computers voice. “What makes you say that?”

“Discussion for a later time perhaps. Shall I alert Mr. Stark that you have arrived to see him?”

“Too late,”

Came an agitated voice came from the end of the hall that immediately stopped Steve in his tracks. Tony looked as though he just woken up by the way he favored one foot that was closest to the wall in case he decided to catch himself against it. His usual brown hair was flattened on the right side of his head where half his face was a shade of red.

“Um, didn’t I say I didn’t want to be bothered by anyone for the next 24 hours, JARVIS? That’s it, I’m stacking your pay.”

“Apologies Mr. Stark, but I believe that the circumstances which Mr. Rogers are here on are rather important. I wouldn't have let him up if I didn’t trust so.”

Then Steve found Tony’s intense stare back on him. Naturally he lowered his head under the alphas heated gaze, ashamed and guilty for what he’s caused. He needed to fix this.

Normally he wouldn't have had a problem approaching Tony and confronting him about a topic, but this topic was different than all the rest. He hadn’t been this open to someone about his feelings or vice versa in years.

Steve gathered his confidence and strode towards Tony with his eyes glued to his feet – a sign that he wasn’t challenging the alpha. He stopped about a foot from him and lifted his gaze to a spot on the wall behind him. Tony let out a long breath and relaxed. Steve found he couldn’t do the same.

“What I did earlier was a low blow on my part. I should’ve given you an answer instead of just standing there stupidly.” Steve glanced up for a second just to see Tony’s expression before looking away again. He appeared cautious.

“You know I’ve been mated before, Tony. It happened years ago and I’m not somethin’ new like the other omegas you have pinning after you. After I lost Buck --” he paused, not intending on saying the other alphas name in front of another contender. It was a sign of disrespect but Tony didn’t seem fazed by the slip.

“After waking up in this century I… I needed time despite how long ago it all happened. I thought I could get by on my own but now I’m not so sure. I realize now that I need an alpha – a _partner_ – to help adapt and make me feel like I…”

“Belong.” Tony interrupted him and set a comforting hand on his right shoulder. “You’re strong Cap – strongest omega that I’ve ever met. You may be a man out of time but dare I say you were chipped out of the ice in this century for a reason, pal.”

Steve shook his head and grinned. “You make it sound like I was some lost historical artifact.”

"Downside of being around Romanoff when she's in the teasing mood. And how old are you again?”

“Too old for you that’s for sure.” He joked but Tony didn’t seem to find amusement in it. Steve scolded himself and hoped he didn’t just scare off the alpha.

“Hey.” Steve felt the light touch of the other man’s fingers under his chin. He looked up and almost immediately he felt his cheeks redden at the expression on Tony’s face. 

“You’re here now, remember? I accept that you have a past and I’m willing to listen whenever you want to talk about it. You’re no longer alone, Cap. You’ve got me." 

The relaxing, reassuring aura that Tony was admitting definitely helped soothe Steve's nerves and he actually dared to lean into the hand that slid up to cup his cheek.

“Thanks, Tony.” 

“And if we were to get all methodical and such I’m actually physically older than you are. I’m older and rich. So in other words, remember that I’m technically speaking, I’m kind of your alpha sugar daddy. You know what a sugar daddy is, right? Did they have those back in the day?”

Steve couldn’t help himself and let out a loud laugh. Tony smiled instantly at the sound of the omega’s clear amusement thanks to his jesting. He knew he’d been doing it on purpose to lighten the conversation but Steve didn’t care and let his delight show.

Confidence now lifted, Steve felt Tony slip his hands around him and pull him into his chest. Immediately Steve grew stiff in the other man’s arms but he willed himself to calm down and try to relax. He trusted Tony.

“I can see that you want someone to lean on and talk to after an exceedingly long day and I think I can be that entity of support, Steve. I’m not saying we jump into a romantic relationship just like that, but we can take things slow and see where it goes.”

“You mean that?” Steve found himself murmuring against the alpha’s strong chest. He had to admit that Tony was a lot firmer and smelt a lot better than he’d originally thought.

“Sure. What they’d used to say in the old days? Oh yeah, courting.”

Steve chuckled. “I think you’re supposed to ask permission of the other first.”

Tony then pulled away just enough to make eye contact with him. Steve loved that he could see the trademark gleam back in his friend’s eyes. It suited him.

“Steven…what’s your middle name?”

“Grant.”

“Hm wow, not what I was expecting. Don’t know why I was thinking names along the lines of Liberty, Freedom, or Justice. Seemed more fitting. Anywho…” he took a long breath and grinned.

“Steven Grant Rogers, will you give me the extraordinary honor to be your alpha and allow this courtship? I promise to make it worth your while.” He finished with a wink.

Steve grasped the hand that was placed on his hip and squeezed. “Nothing rushed, right? We’ll be taking it a leisurely pace?”

Tony nearly scuffed at that. “Says the guy who can do the one hundred meter sprint in five seconds flat. I’m joking. We can take this as slow as you want, babe.”

An unfamiliar sensation washed through Steve at the sentimental nickname. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. What better way to get up to date on the twenty-first century than dating the man who led the technological field?

Without saying a word, Steve took a step closer and kissed the other man softly on his light hair stubble cheek. The look of complete shock from the submissive action didn’t last too long when Steve found himself being towed back into the main living area by the alpha’s strong grip.

While he and Tony discussed the simplest of things and just enjoyed one another’s company, Steve couldn’t help the small creeping feeling of guilt that was nagging deep in his stomach.

Something wasn’t quite right about the situation he found himself in, but he convinced himself it was just his nerves about dating again. Plus, it wasn't like there was anything wrong about pursuing another mate.

Bucky was dead, so he wasn't doing anything wrong.

 

…

 

Right?

 

 


	2. Ghost From Boyfriends Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha teases Steve just because she can and things heat up in Tony's part of the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a review on the first chapter! Much appreciated :)

The prickling sensation on the side of Steve’s head notified him that he was being stared at. Again. He didn’t bother turning to see who the spectator was because he already knew. For an international spy she wasn’t being very evasive about the whole thing, but Steve just somehow knew that she was doing this all on purpose.

The Alpha was toying with him and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.

She _wanted_ to make him turn red in the face. She _wanted_ to watch him shift awkwardly in his chair. She was trying to make him crack but it wouldn't work. He wasn’t going to give in to the woman’s deliberate gawking and be a part of whatever scheme she was enacting.

With resoluteness in place, Steve did his best to act like nothing was bothering him as he continued to watch the baseball game on the television ahead. Baseball had always held a special place in his heart. He used to save up whatever money he had and catch a Dodger’s game when they were still based in New York.

Attending those games used to mean so much to him back then because it meant he could leave the confines of his home and that he wasn’t _as_ sick as he normally was that particular week. When he got older his mom finally let him go alone, but that was only because he wasn’t _really_ alone. He had a maturing alpha there to watch out for him. He had Bucky.

And like a flick of a switch, Steve felt his mood decline thanks to his unintentional reminiscing of how things used to be. How things would _never_ be again.

“Wow,” a bemused voice pronounced beside him. “Never knew my staring was effective enough to discomfort someone without making undivided eye contact.”

Steve felt his jaw set. It was a ploy – a taunt to grab his attention and involuntarily look in her general direction. She was close enough to smell the grief he must’ve emitted when thinking about Bucky.

“Guess practice really does make perfect. Wouldn't you agree, Rogers?”

“Since I doubt you enjoy watching recreational sports in your free time Nat, why are you really here? And be honest because I’m fairly sure I already know.”

From the corner of his eye, he caught her lean further into the sofa and cross her arms comfortably against her chest. Amusement and a hint of self-satisfaction tainted the space between them.

“No need to get so sensitive, Soldier. I’m simply acting on a curious little rumor that I heard a bird singing this morning. Can’t always help what I overhear. Some spy habits are harder to break than others.”

His neck twitched in need to turn and look at her but he held back.

“Hawkeye…?” he conjectured.

She grinned, “Don’t think a ‘ _hawk’_ quite fits his persona anymore. Really believe the man needs an accurate birdie nickname after all the drama he’s been spreading. Ever seen those Hunger Game movies?”

Steve just stared at the television, no longer focusing on the game. How could Barton have figured out about what he and Tony have been up to? Steve hadn't been ready to tell everyone just yet that he and Tony were now and item and the alpha swore he wouldn't say a word until he was comfortable.

He knew Tony wouldn't have told anyone without his consent. Secrets between alphas and their omegas were pretty damn confidential. Somehow Clint figured it out and now apparently he was ‘ _singing’_ about it around the tower.

He’d have to find Tony and speak to him about it as soon as Natasha quit mocking him in her own nonverbal kind of way.

“You should know not to trust everything you hear, Nat. I’m sure Barton is just trying to humor himself while he’s assigned to remain here.” He turned up the volume of the game to act as though he wasn’t concerned about the topic and moved on. Natasha didn’t seem to buy it.

“Trust me, Clint can find better ways to entertain himself that involves us not even knowing about it until he’s long gone and we’re left to clean up the mess. He doesn't play games he knows he can't win at."

Steve felt the knot in his stomach constrict.

“Including saucy rumors he can’t back up.”

Finally, Steve couldn't help himself and turned to face the former Russian spy sitting to his right. He regretted it immediately though when he saw her baring the most devious grin. His cheeks heated but he willed himself not to look away from the challenging alpha.

“What rumors?”

“Thought you didn’t endorse gossip?”

Steve glared at her. “I’m not saying I give my consent, but I would like to know if something misleading is being said behind my back.”

She grinned at that. “That’s what they all say before the fun really begins.”

“Nat…”

The red head glanced towards the main entrance door and Steve followed her gaze to find the door still shut and they had the room all to their selves. He didn’t know why she scanned the living space to begin with, especially her close examination of the rooms ceiling. Steve never allowed anyone in his personal quarters except now Tony and on a few occasions Romanoff.

"Clint seems to believe that our dear Captain Rogers has immersed himself in the dating pool again. Can't blame you, though, everyone gets a bit lonely from time to time. It's only natural to seek out a mate and try to convince ourselves we can be normal like everyone just for a while.”

Steve’s thoughts were racing as quickly as his heart was beating. How in the world did Clint figure out that he was seeing someone? He hadn’t even _seen_ the archer in the tower for at least a month. Where could he possibly be lurking to catch him and Tony?

Clint knew and now so did Natasha. There was no point in denying it but he wouldn't give the two any more than they think that they knew. First, he needed to figure out just _how much_ they knew without accidently giving them more material.

Steve cooled his facial features and turned back to the television. “Is it wrong that I can’t try to get myself back in the game? Over seventy years sure takes a forlorn toll on you. I think I deserved this.”

“Oh trust me, I know out of all of us you deserve a few good amorous escapades.” She purred with a smirk and Steve swallowed as he tried _not_ to think about what she was implying. “I’m just curious about who’s the lucky alpha who captured Captain America’s attention. Knowing you, I assume the person must be into old school and vintage property. How’d you guys meet?”

“Trust me, he and I are just about as opposite as it gets. Doubt anything you say would even come close."

She was silent, then, “Oh, so it’s a him? I didn’t know you swung the other way, Rogers. He really must be something then. Let me guess, military man?”

An image of him in a dirty alleyway being saved by his mate flashed through his mind. An alpha had pulled him from the sidewalk but before the man could try anything Bucky had ripped the assailant off and beat him into oblivion. That and the fact that Bucky had done it while still in his military attire had Steve dragging his alpha back to their little apartment to thank his mate in the most scandalous of ways.

Steve signed and looked down. He hated to admit it but he’d been thinking about Bucky even more after him and Tony started dating. It was wrong of him but there were some things he wasn’t ready to let go of.

“I’m sorry Nat, but I’m just not ready to let others know yet. To be honest I can’t believe I’m dating again this early since I’ve been out of the ice. I suppose in some ways I’m still in the past.” He was surprised he didn’t flinch when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder.

Natasha was closer than before and her amusement seemed to be replaced with sympathy. “Take your time, Steve. I’ll tell Barton to put a cap on it before he digs himself his own grave for what all he’s caused.” She patted his shoulder twice then stood.

Steve let out a breath of relief and was glad that an alpha as tough as her was also considerate when the situation called for it.

“Thanks, Nat. It means a lot. I owe you.”

She was halfway across the room when she suddenly stopped and turned to look over her shoulder, a grin back on her full lips. “Have Stark get me a free ride to DC and we’ll call it even.”

Steve's heart seemed to stop beating all together as his limbs went rigid.

“What makes you think I can convince him to do that?”

Natasha picked up her leather jacket and swung it around to slip her arms in. “I’m sure you can come up with something to persuade your boyfriend. It shouldn’t be that hard.”

“How--?”

“Your apartment _reeks_ of Tony, Steve.” She gave him a deadpan look and Steve sunk further into the couch. “I’d seriously invest in some scented candles if you ever plan on inviting anyone else in.”

“Oh, and Steve?”

Already embarrassed enough as it was, Steve didn’t see the point of not turning to face her one last time.

“If you ever plan on leaving your apartment then I’d first consider taking _off_ Tony’s jacket. You know, just in case someone gets the wrong message. See you around, Rogers.”

The door clicked behind her and Steve stared down at the jacket that Tony had leant to help ‘ _scent him’_ and make him feel more comfortable. He’d been wearing it since Natasha first knocked on his door. She’d known the entire time.

 

**_\--~--_ **

****

"You should've seen her face, Tony," Steve exclaimed wearily, having waited until later that night to confront his boyfriend about the events of earlier that evening. He plopped onto the couch as Tony busied himself making them some drinks. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so smug, and that’s saying something.”

He heard the sound of Tony chuckling softly as he poured them both a glass of what he assumed was whiskey. It's been decades since alcohol has ever affected Steve. The serum burned the liquid too quickly before it could even make its way into his blood stream. Despite how much Tony liked to brag about his liquor tolerance, Steve was fairly sure he could drink the other man under the table.

“Hey, the way I see it the more the merrier. Not too surprising the super spy was the first to figure it out,” Tony said, placing the drinks on the side table next to the couch. He moved to stand behind Steve and began to rub his shoulders, trying to relax his tense omega.

Steve closed his eyes and relaxed further into the cushions of the couch. Tony’s hands were firm and callused from years of building and wielding hard metallic mechanisms. He hummed approvingly when the alpha put in more pressure with his thumbs.

“Who’d she hear it from again?” Tony asked.

“Agent Barton, but she said he didn’t know the specifics of who I was seeing. Doubt it’d be much longer, though.”

“The man does have the tendencies for showing up where one would least expect. Remind me to keep the windows closed in case he comes fluttering in.”

Steve smiled and leaned his head back to peek up at his new posing alpha. "You and Romanoff really enjoy using the bird jokes whenever you can, huh?"

Tony just shrugged. “Hard not to with a name like that.”

“Do you have any for me?” Steve liked the new grin that appeared on Tony’s face then. He looked down at him and Steve couldn't help but grin back with a raised eyebrow to show that he was genuinely interested.

“What? Is ‘ _Capsicle’_ not pulling at your heartstrings anymore? I thought it was pretty creative on my part."

“Tony.”

“Oh fine,” Tony playfully rolled his eyes then swung himself over the backend of the couch and landed next to Steve. He made himself comfortable before reaching for their drinks and handed the omega his. “I got a few. Wanna hear them?”

“As long as they don’t reflect my true age or the time period I came from, then sure.”

Tony playfully frowned and turned away while taking a sip of his whiskey. "Well, that shoots down nearly my entire list."

Steve nudged him in the shoulder. “You can’t be serious.”

The alpha grinned. “Nope. Lucky for you I had two lists prepared. Just don’t get too upset since I can’t help but feel my original one was better. Should I just start naming them off the top of my head? Sure, I’ll go with that.”

Steve smiled as he took a small sip of his drink as he watched Tony get more and more animated the further along he talked. He was a rambler, but Steve found he was used to the alphas rambles after all the time he’s spent with him over the past two years. And dare he say he had grown to enjoy hearing the other constantly talk.

“You like _babe_ , right? I’ve been using it now for the past few weeks and I don’t think I’ll be able to quite that already established habit.”

The nickname had admittedly taken some getting used to. The affectionate handle had been shared around his time but he hadn’t thought too much of it back then. But seeing how common it was in this day and age Steve forced himself to take a liking to it. It was what he needed to help him move on.

“I don’t see a reason for you to stop using it. If I remember correctly it's what you first called me after we…" Steve felt his cheeks heat up but he didn't know why. It wasn't like the occasion had been suggestive by any means. It was just what Tony had first called him after they agreed to this relationship.

Tony slung an arm over Steve’s broad shoulders and pulled him a little closer against him. Instead of becoming relaxed by the alphas scent and finding comfort in his grasp, Steve felt his blush further deepen as he was cuddled into the others warm body.

“Yup. I knew I liked that one for a specific reason.” The hand on Steve’s shoulder began to rub up and down his arm affectionately. “Also, how about _honey_? What? Too sweet?” he laughed then. “Swear that pun wasn’t intended but I do applaud myself.”

Steve found that he truly approved of that one. He thought that it sounded just as Tony had said it to be. Sweet. It was cute.

He took another slow sip of his drink and felt Tony’s eyes on him. “I like it actually. And we both know you had that joke saved exactly for this moment, Tony. Don’t kid yourself.”

When Tony shrugged his shoulders Steve felt himself slip further under the alpha's extended arm and closer to the side of his torso. Their thighs were rubbing up against one another and Steve could feel each and every inhale of Tony’s breath through his chest.

"Great, I'll add it to the list. Hmm, how about _sweetheart_?”

Steve made a face. “It’s alright.”

“ _Baby_?”

“I’d stick with just _babe_.”

"Alright, then how about _sugar_?”

“No.”

“ _Pumpkin_?”

Steve actually laughed at that one. Was that seriously what people thought was a cute way of calling another?

“Don’t think so.”

“What if only during the fall? Come on it’ll be cute and a little festive.”

“Ask me then and we’ll see if I’ve changed my mind, which I doubt.”

Steve hadn’t noticed that with each new name suggestion Tony had been nearing his face little by little towards the side of Steve’s. He only figured it out when he felt a spine-tingling sensation course through him at the feel of the alpha's warm breath on his jaw. He turned so he was staring straight into Tony’s fiery brown eyes.

The hand that'd been rubbing his arm moved to gently stroke the side of his neck. Steve felt his heart begin to race at the tender caress. Sure, Tony and he had cuddled often and placed a few kisses here and there on the other's face, but they had yet to share their official first kiss. They were doing things like he’d asked and taken things slow. Honestly, he'd been surprised that Tony had lasted this long without testing the boundaries with him a lot sooner.

When Tony started to lean in Steve closed his eyes and let the alpha lay his lips on his. Another chill raced down his spine, which was odd when the alpha’s lips were so warm against his and the hand that was soothingly massaging his neck.

Tony’s tongue pressed against his mouth and he allowed him in as he let the other take control of the situation. He’d be lying if he said it felt wrong because that was entirely untrue. Tony was an _amazing_ kisser. Steve tried not to think how that came to be in the moment and hoped that his own lack of practice wasn’t too obvious either.

The glass in his left hand was suddenly plucked away and Steve peeked an eyelid open to see Tony placing the glass back on the table on the other side of him. The hand was brought back but softly set atop his waist. This time, Steve really looked at Tony and saw the dark look in the man's eyes and flush of his cheeks. Steve swallowed nervously when he felt himself being lowered onto his back on the sofa.

“Tony?” Steve asked hesitantly. He still wasn’t sure he was quite ready for something too sensual, and that seemed to be exactly where Tony was taking it.

The alpha placed another kiss softly on his lips then slid them across his cheek to his ear. “I’ve been holding myself back from kissing you like that for weeks now, Steve.” He growled and the omega under him shivered.

“God you taste as good as you smell. Don’t worry, I’ll be real gentle with you, _doll face_.”

Steve gasped, feeling like a bucket of cold water had suddenly been tossed on him as he was struck with an old memory. His eyes went wide in both distress and complete disbelief when he spotted someone from his past standing behind Tony next to the sofa.

Bucky, handsome as ever in his American military uniform, stood there with that familiar trademark smirk of his.

_“You’ll wait for me, wont'cha doll face?”_

His old mate's imaginary speech seemed to echo in the vast room that they were in. The sound of his voice was as clear as day and yet it sounded so far away.

Without any warning Steve shot up from the couch, nearly shoving Tony to the floor in the process. Of course, when he turned to where he last saw Bucky his old mate was no longer there.

Tony seemed to misunderstand Steve's sudden urgency and hopped to his feet as if ready to confront an intruder. Steve felt the shift of the alpha’s mood go from lustful to edgy and protective. And for some reason that made Steve more uncomfortable.

“I need to go.”

Tony whirled towards him in confusion, his eyes still scanning the room for the nonexistent threat. “Steve--” he reached out to grab hold of his wrist to keep him close but Steve moved from his grasp when he stood.

“I-I just don’t feel so good is all. I’ll see you in the morning, Tony.”

Steve tried not to look at Tony’s offended expression when he stepped in the elevator and asked Jarvis to take him to his floor. He let out a shaky breath as soon as the doors sealed shut and slumped against the wall. 

He was officially an ass.

 


	3. Who drinks Silk Milk, Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Clint makes his entrance along with his spy bff.

The grogginess from sleep slowly started to slip away as a strange sound broadcasted from down the hall in the living area. The sound didn’t startle Steve, considering he hadn’t been suddenly been woken up since sleep escaped him the entire night, but it grabbed his attention enough to force himself to stretch and get out of bed to investigate. 

It’d been a long night. The few instances where Steve could find sleep he’d been forced to relive moments with his old mate that he almost forgot about. Almost. He knew he could never forget about Bucky and all that they’ve been through. He doubted any other pair of best friends who also happened to be mates went through all the conditions that they did. 

They had so much history. They were history. The war exhibit at the Smithsonian museum was proof enough of just how old their story truly was, black and white photos modified into color to help the guest relate. To make the man in the ole’ Stars and Strips more real. Modern. 

Steve didn't know why he visited the museum as often as he did. To almost literally walk into an open chapter of his life that'd been brought to life for everyone to read about. He lived it. He knew every little thing down to a tee about what they had written on the walls and spoken in the recorded video interviews. But where his memory could muddle an image from long ago, a physically digitalized restored photo could not. 

They had pictures and videos of him and Bucky. Of them laughing. Of them guarding each other’s back as they fought their way through the smoke and trekked the torn battlefield. Steve had been impressed with the new technology when he first awoke, but those recovered photos… that’s what truly overwhelmed Steve more than anything. 

Steve exited his room and wandered barefoot down the hall, the heated floor saving him from bothering to put on socks. Even in the summer Steve kept his residence at a warm temperature. He just didn’t like the cold anymore. He’d had enough of it for the past few decades. 

The scent of the intruders struck his senses before he had the chance to round the corner and confront them himself. There were two of them, an Alpha and a Beta, moseying around his living room and kitchen as if they owned the place, no concern for the true owner who has been trying to sleep just a few paces down the hall. 

As soon as he stepped out from the hall he froze, confusion quickly covering his features as his shoulders relaxed in disbelief and slight exhaustion. What in the world was going on?

“Uh oh, look who’s up. Told you to be quieter, Clint. You’ve woken grandpa.” Natasha beamed, her head now turned to Steve who had frozen in place near the kitchen. 

“Hm?”

Agent Barton turned from the television with his mouth full as he munched loudly on something. Steve spotted a spoon in one hand and a bowl of cereal – where did he get the cereal? – in another. Clint nodded in acknowledgment and raised his hand with the bowl slightly in gesture. 

“Mornin’ Cap.” He piped after a large swallow. “Hope you don’t mind that I borrowed some milk. Tony does a shit job keeping my residence’s pantry stocked.”

“What are you talking about? I saw a gallon in there just the other day?”

The Beta turned to glare at her, his spoon pointing in the Alpha’s direction. Natasha only smirked. “Silk isn’t real milk, Nat. We’ve been over this shit too many times to even still be arguing about it.”

She chuckled and Steve didn’t miss the mirth in her eyes that suggested this conversation did in fact happen too often between them and Steve wouldn't know the extent of it just from this little episode. 

“Alright, farmer Barton. No need to get your overall’s in a bunch.”

The narrowed glare that agent Barton shot her confirmed that Steve really was missing some piece of information for that comment to make sense. He decided it wasn’t any of his business though and wouldn't bother asking. 

Natasha broke away from Clint’s glare to return her attention back on Steve. "You hungry, Rogers? A big guy like you will need fuel in order to perform at top notch. I wouldn't mind making you something."

Clint commented without bothering to look away from the cartoon he currently was engaged in. “I’d take her up on it, Cap. She doesn't offer often which is a crying shame because she makes killer blinis.”

Steve hadn’t noticed it before because of how comfortable the atmosphere in the room was, but underneath all the warmth and kindheartedness was a trace of sympathy. He locked eyes with the redheaded Alpha and focused on every detail in her current expression. Natasha was a good friend and even better team member but this food offering was out of character. 

The Omega in him felt appreciative and delighted to have the Alpha supply him with food. It was a sign of acceptance and a display that she would take care of him. But why particularly now? What was she trying to prove?

Deciding to get straight to the point and avoid her offer altogether, he asked, "Not to be interrupting whatever is going on, but is there a reason you both chose my apartment to converse? I don’t recall sending out an invitation before I went to sleep last night.”

He then glanced at the digital clock on the microwave to his left. It displayed four past seven, which surprised him because he was usually up each morning before five. Hold habit from combat training he couldn’t quite kick. 

“I just needed some real milk.” Clint voiced from the couch.

“And stayed?” Steve saw him shrug.

“Can’t eat cereal without morning cartoons, Cap. Everyone knows that.”

Steve grinned a little at that before looking back to Natasha with a raised eyebrow, suggesting he was waiting for her excuse. Natasha grinned and propped her elbow up on the back of the sofa.

“And you?”

“What? Had too much of me?”

Steve crossed his arms over his dark blue nightshirt. Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I tried visiting with Tony this morning to speak with him about your eventual transfer to D.C. in the upcoming weeks, you know, for obvious reasons," She gave a wave of the hand and Steve's eyes darted to Agent Barton who still seemed to be entranced with the moving colors on screen before him. Steve didn't let that comfort him, though. The Beta was a spy after all and multitasking was a second nature.

Natasha followed his worried gaze on the man next to her and she gave a soft smile. Steve realized then that Barton had already figured it out. She wasn’t revealing to the Beta anything that he didn’t already know. Steve didn't dwell on it too much, though. The signs were getting more and more obvious and the Beta entering his apartment, which reeked of Tony, was most likely the assurance that Barton needed. 

“What’d Tony have to say?” He offered for her to continue.

That's when the Alpha frowned and looked almost annoyed by the way her gaze narrowed. "That's the problem. Your stubborn boyfriend wouldn't open up and had JARVIS ask me to leave a message for him to listen to at his own convenience."

The Beta next to her snickered and she shot him a charmed look. 

Steve shifted uncomfortably in his spot. “Well did you?”

Natasha regarded as though she wanted to roll her eyes again. “That’s not the point, Rogers. For some reason, your boyfriend is holding himself up in his room like a dejected teenager and I really don't feel like playing the mother who convinces him to come out. What did you do and when will you fix this?”

Steve swallowed nervously and darted his eyes away from the suspicious Alpha who seemed to be looking right through him. “What makes you think this has something to do with me?”

“Like I said, I’m not playing the mother and won’t force you two to apologize like good boys. This is your relationship and honestly, I have no plans on getting into any romantic affiliation that involves Stark. The sooner you fix this the better because I really don’t want to deal with his poor attitude all day. Melancholy Alphas get on my nerves.”

She stood from the couch then reached down to grab the remote and shut off the television. Barton shot her an annoyed glare but she ignored it and tossed the remote down beside him on the sofa. 

“Call me when you fix this, Rogers. I expect a solution before the end of the day or else you can be expecting Clint and me for breakfast tomorrow morning too.” She patted Steve on his shoulder as she walked past with Clint following behind her, his bowl of half eaten cereal still in hand. He grinned and nodded. 

“Thanks for the milk. Call me if you need any eggs. I’ll hook you up with some real good ones. The ones in this city just aren’t right.”

"Thanks," Steve said a bit unsure. "I'll keep that in mind." Agent Barton ‘Hawkeye’ just nodded again and continued past. Steve followed the pair as they reached the exit. Natasha turned to him as if to prompt him again of her threat before she paused and her eyes glanced towards the closed door. 

An amused, knowing grin slowly worked the corners of her lips up. “Looks like this problem might just get resolved a whole lot sooner than planned.”

Steve and Clint both shared a confused look with one another at the Alpha’s statement. 

“What’re you--” A few hard knocks on the door stopped Steve short and he stared at the door, ignoring the pleased grin that the spy was shooting him. 

“Time to work your charm, Rogers.” Was all that Natasha said before she swung the door open to reveal the other Alpha standing on the other side, his fist raised as if about to knock again. 

It was quiet as the three in the room stared at Tony who stood on the other side of the doorway, seeming just as surprised as the other two men were. More undisturbed quietness followed before there was a distinctive crunch from Steve’s left, trailed by a few quieter ones that finally broke the silence. 

All eyes turned on Clint who already appeared to be bored of the situation and resumed his eating. He chewed, swallowed, then, “What? Gets all soggy if you leave it sitting for too long.” 

Natasha smiled and grabbed her fellow spy on his upper arm and pulled him after her. She turned back to Steve and winked. Steve frowned. A little warning would’ve been nice but he knew she much preferred seeing him in awkward situations. She worked her way around conversations just to get him there. 

Tony’s eyes narrowed on Natasha as she strode past then back to him. “Sorry, was I interrupting something? Didn’t realize you were running a bed and breakfast out of your apartment. Any revenue goes to the landlord, by the way, which happens to be me.” He snapped a finger and flashed his gaze quickly towards Natasha again.

“Oh, and are Alphas common lodgers? Would be lying if I said I was okay with that. Blame the Alpha in me for being protective over something that I care genuinely about. Happens from time to time.”

Natasha smirked. “Don’t trust your Omega around me, Stark?”

Steve took a step back from the warning aura that the Alpha now standing in front of him was emitting. “I find that it’s not so much the seduced but the seducer who’s usually to blame.” Tony squared his shoulders and Steve wanted nothing more than to retreat back into his quarters and go back to bed. This wasn’t how he thought this day would go, but what else should he have expected after finding those two on his sofa in his living room?

The redhead laughed to herself and shook her head, breaking the gaze from the other Alpha so she could press the elevator button. It opened immediately since Tony had been last to use it to take it up. The pair stepped in but just as the doors began to close Clint stuck his hand out. 

“No more of that shit silk stuff, Tony." He gestured his bowl up. "Who the hell drinks that stuff anyway?"

“Um, Muhammad Ali and few other of the world’s best athlete’s if I recall correctly,” Tony supplied smartly. “Sorry for treating you like an Olympian, pal. Truly horrendous of me. Next time I’ll aim for little league.”

Clint raised his free hand and the elevators doors closed before the Beta could fully flick the Alpha off. Tony smirked before turning his attention on Steve. 

“We need to talk.”

Steve nodded and held the door open wider as he accepted his boyfriend into his assigned living space and firmly shut it behind him. Steve didn’t know why but he was growing nervous by how relaxed Tony seemed to suddenly be as he tread around with his hands in his pockets like he owned the place, which technically he supposed he did. 

“So last night was awkward,” Tony confessed, but his tone didn’t seem to show it. It was as if the man was trying to have a serious conversation without making it seem that way. Steve didn’t know if the Alpha was doing that to make him feel better or… well, he didn’t know why else. 

Steve followed Tony as he entered the open kitchen, watching as the other man opened his fridge then close it. “I’m sorry about what happened, Ton--”

“Eh, eh,” Tony held up a finger and shushed him. “I’m the one who needs to be apologizing, Steve. Not you.”

Steve gave him a confused look. Tony sighed and sunk into the chair as the bar. “You asked to take things slow, did you not? And hormonal, too much to drink Tony nearly ruined that last night. I messed up and it’s obvious that I did or else you wouldn't have run off like you had."

Steve felt his face go red. Where Tony had been right about him moving a little too quickly for Steve’s taste, there had also been another reason that he ran off. He had seen Bucky, and Steve was fairly sure that imagining another Alpha while you were being seduced by another one was just wrong. 

“Tony listen--” But Tony had cut him off again when he suddenly stood and placed his fingers over Steve’s lips. They stood there like that, silently watching each other as their combined aromas mixed and filled the air around them with a sweet smell. 

"Damn it Steve I swear to God I'll throw your shield into the Hudson Bay if you try to apologize one more time.” He smiled after a beat and removed his hand to place it on Steve’s pink cheek. “Good. Now listen, I want to make it up to you if you’ll let me.”

How could Steve say no to those warm, always welcoming brown eyes? Had Tony always looked at him that affectionately these past few years and he just hadn’t noticed it until they recently got together? 

Steve sighed and stepped closer to his Alpha who immediately reached out and wrapped an arm around his waist to draw him closer. Tony was being too good to him and it just wasn’t fair. Steve wanted to return such affections but he still needed time. He hoped Tony would wait for him. 

“What did you have in mind?”

The dark haired Alpha grinned and removed the hand from his cheek to reach into his pant’s pocket. Steve caught site of the two small sheets of paper that he removed and held between them. It took him a moment but Steve’s eyes widened when he realized what they were. He looked back at Tony who was full on grinning now.

“I know they’re not how you remembered them when you used to go see them play, but how much can a little zip code alteration really change a team? It’s the original foundation that matters, wouldn't you agree?”

Steve grabbed the tickets and held them both in his hands. He still couldn’t quite believe what Tony had done for him. They were baseball tickets to the Los Angeles Dodgers vs. Washington Nationals game. 

Tony used that free hand to wrap it with the other around Steve’s waist and link his fingers at his lower back. He pulled the Omega into him as he leaned back against the countertop. 

“Now they’re not dugout seats or whatever you call them. Baseball’s not really my forte, but I do believe the seats I got are pretty damn good if going by what I’d paid for them.” 

“So,” Tony smiled as his Omega stared at the tickets. “What’d say? Wanna take me out to a ball game? Take me out to the crowd? Buy me some peanuts and whatever else they suggest in that annoying kiddie song that doesn't ever seem to die out? You know what I’m talking about, right? Did they have that in your time?”

Steve couldn’t help himself and grabbed hold of Tony’s face and planted a grateful kiss on his lips. The Alpha let out a deep breath when Steve withdrew with a breathy smile. 

“Thank you, Tony. This means a lot more than you know.” And he meant it. It had been so long since he’d last been to an actual professional baseball game and had the chance to get out and be normal. 

“Don’t mention it, babe. About time we went out and had a little fun for ourselves. Figured we earned it after saving the planet and stuff like that.”

Still in shock over the tickets, Steve read them again then frowned. “Wait, it says that the game is in Washington D.C. this afternoon. Will we make it in time?" he asked a little distressed that he might miss the game he got so excited over.

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically. “Swear part of your brain still hasn’t defrosted from the plunge.” He kissed the Omega’s cheek when he gave him a disapproving look. “I’m kidding, babe. I already have my personal pilot waiting for my call and we can leave whenever you’re ready. The flight there is just over an hour so there’s no rush.”

This time, Steve leaned in and wrapped his arms around his Alpha's neck and buried his face there. He was too excited for words. Tony seemed to understand and held him close as a soft, content purr rumbled in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the two fly to Washington D.C. to watch the game and Steve gets a whiff of the past quite literally.
> 
> Brace yourself, Winter is coming...


	4. Warning Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my username! Hope this doesn't confuse too many people.

For as long as Steve could remember he never really fancied flying. Planes were a reputable invention to get someone from point A to point B in an impressive timeframe. In the war, they had either been a savior or possible impending doom. It all depended on the symbol painted on the underside of the wings; a white star encased by a blue circle had ground men whooping and cheering like there was no tomorrow, while a black cross or swastika sent soldiers running for the tree line in a flurry of curses and gunfire.

The engines on planes were a lot louder back then too. They rumbled as they approached and heads always turned and squinted in the direction just to make sure they were a friendly, even when given the confirmation from a superior.

But even with how far the world has advanced in the aerodynamic field and how discreet they managed to make aircraft engines, the familiar rumble of an engine and whirling of a propeller always seemed to catch Steve's ear, and out of instinctual habit from months of fighting behind enemy lines he would always find his eyes drawn to the sky.

It was impractical now since the war ended over seventy years ago and he was safely back on American soil, but the urge to check was always too great, especially when so many lives once depended on his enhanced eyesight.

"So the pilot says our ETA is about thirty or so minutes until touchdown. Tried bribing him to make it under ten but he got all nitpicky about air traffic and whatnot." said Tony as he exited the pilots' chamber. He ducked as he moved down the hall to avoid hitting his head on the roof of the jet.

Steve repositioned himself to make room for the alpha as the man plopped down next to him. Tony casually slung an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. Steve snuggled himself closer and let out a sigh of content at the other's strong relaxing scent.

"Eager to get off the plane?" Steve questioned with a grin but the sudden bump of the jet hitting an air pocket quickly diminished it.

Tony's grip tightened, having obviously felt the shift in his Omega's posture. He turned his head so that his nose was brushing up against Steve's hair just above his ear.

"Personally, I couldn't be more content than shacking it up with my Omega for hours on end in this tiny space." Steve blushed. "But said Omega doesn't seem as agreeable with flying as I am. You weren't this fidgety on the helicarrier, were you?"

"The helicarrier didn't sway as much as this jet does," Except when one of the propellers that were keeping them afloat in the air blew. Besides the gaping hole in the side of the craft and their steady drop towards the earth surface, Steve liked to recall that being his and Tony's actual first corporative mission together. It amused him to think how annoyed he'd been with the self-absorbed Alpha before that.

Tony held up a finger. "Well, not until Banner went all green on us and nearly had Romanoff resign on the spot. Still pains me to say that he had been right about Loki's plan."

"That too," Steve nodded, recalling having seen how spooked Natasha had been about the whole ordeal back in her bunker with the mentality freed agent Barton. "Hadn't flown that rocky since the war."

"Any enticing stories you wanna share to pass the time? I mean, I could think of several ways to distract us both but the pilot will need to focus on flying if we ever want to land safely on time. The door that separates us from his cabin isn't very soundproof."

Steve could only imagine all of the things that poor Beta has heard from the many voyages he's taken his boss on. Steve knew Tony had tried his best to clear the air and have all the furnishings scrubbed to mask the scent of others before him, but Steve's strong sense of smell could still pick up the trails of past Omegas' that's accompanied Tony on his travels.

It should've aggravated any Omega about their Alpha's past intimate companions, but surprisingly Steve wasn't all too bothered by it. Perhaps it had to do with the fact Steve had been mated and bonded, something that even Tony has yet to do yet.

"You know," He lifted a hand to squeeze the one that was cupping his left shoulder. "I do have an interesting story from the war. Involves someone who may or may not be related to you." Steve felt the hand in his stiffen.

"Oh?" Was all that Tony responded with.

"We were in Italy at the time, and received news that a whole squadron had possibly been captured and being held at a Nazi base beyond the border. We didn't have enough men of our own to risk storming the location – that is if we survived the journey there, so I volunteered myself for the mission but was, of course, denied. I trained in the army and knew how to carry my own, but months of that went into performing and selling war bonds."

Steve was proud of all the war bonds he sold because any help despite how small helped the country. But it just wasn't the kind of service he thought he signed up for. He wanted to be fighting overseas for his country alongside the other men. He wanted to be fighting alongside Bucky.

"Why do I have the creeping suspicion that you didn't listen to what you were told?"

Steve couldn't help but to grin, knowing that whatever Tony was conjuring up in that head of his was probably spot on.

"I couldn't let those guys remain in the hands of the enemy when we knew where they were, Tony. It just wasn't right and sitting around doing nothing didn't make the reality of it go away. That's when I decided on going alone to infiltrate the base. Figured the troops I was there to motivate wouldn't miss me too much."

"God you are one stubborn Omega once you have your heart set on something, huh? You do your country proud."

Steve hummed in agreement but didn't comment. If only Tony knew the reason why he'd been so hell bent on scooping out the Nazi camp. They had his Bucky and Steve had been ready to move mountains to get his mate back.

"I didn't take anything that'd put them at a disadvantage either. Only thing I really needed that would require their acceptance was a plane and a pilot."

Steve glanced around the interior of the jet they were in and imagined Peggy sitting across from him in uniform and nervously wringing her fingers together and staring at him like he was either the bravest or stupidest soldier she'd ever met. Probably both at the time.

He turned to look up at Tony. "And that's where your father came in. Flew me out past enemy lines along with a friend who volunteered to ride with despite the risk factor of being shot down. Didn't keep her too steady," he said, referring to Howard Stark's flying. "But guess that's expected when you're being shot at."

"Damn even in death the man still manages to still my thunder." Tony rolled his eyes but smiled when Steve pinched his hand. "I'm kidding. Partially. Sort of. Wait, did he steal your flying virginity?"

Steve whipped his head towards him in bewilderment.

"My what?"

"Oh ya know," Tony asserted like it was casual. "Popped your red cheery once you took to the skies and made you bleed?"

Steve felt his whole face heat up. He and Howard did not fondue on the plane at any time during the war.

"Nosebleed, Steve. I'm talking about blood leaking from your nose. And I'm the one people always tell to get my head out of the gutter."

"Your father and I never…" Steve sputtered, missing Tony's jesting remark. "He was one of the few on the Allied base who knew I was an Omega but we never fondued or--"

Tony unraveled his arm from around him and sat up. He rested on the edge of the set and turned to fully face Steve who was still a blushing mess. The serious expression he had made Steve quit his sputtering and remain still.

"I'm not messing around with you anymore, babe. My old man used to talk fondly about you but not that fondly. I know you two haven't," he paused, an almost comical look on his face. "What did you call it? ‘Fondue'?"

Steve felt himself unwind. "Your father used to--"

Tony waved him off. "You know what, forget I asked. The thing is… if my timeline is correct, you would've been with your last mate during that time."

Steve felt like a weight dropped into the pit of his stomach.

"You're a loyal man, Steve, and I couldn't be prouder or more exasperated than to call you mine." He smiled to lighten the mood and Steve managed one of his own.

If only Tony knew the full extent of Steve's loyalty then he'd recognize the true excuse why Steve wasn't ready to get intimate with him yet.

"Thanks, Tony." Steve reached out to grab his hand. "You're not too bad yourself. And just so you know, your father wasn't the first one to take me up. Afraid that honor goes to the young English kid that flew the boys and me over. "

Tony smirked and pulled their joined hands to his lips and kissed Steve's knuckles. "Guess I'll just have to find another first. Hm, what do you say about me taking you for a spin in the Iron Man suit? Unless you're about to tell me that my father secretly had a prototype of his own and flew you around the French countryside?"

"Swiss, actually."

It took a few speechless seconds for Tony to realize that the blonde was joking with him and when he did the look on his face was priceless. Steve burst into a fit of laughter that turned into a startled gasp when the Alpha suddenly launched himself at him.

The weight of both of them caused the chair to recline as Tony used that to his advantage to nestle Steve in-between himself the soft cushion. The brunette playfully nipped at Steve's jaw while muttering enduring teases against his skin.

"And here I thought I was the funny one in this relationship." Tony kissed the part just next to Steve's left ear then rubbed his nose there as he heavily inhaled.

"That's still up for debate."

Steve let the Alpha nuzzle the side of his face and do as he pleased without going too low and towards his neck. The weight of Tony above him helped calmed his nerves about being stuck in a small jet and what was to happen after they landed.

It would be their official public appearance as a couple. The two had been on a handful of dinner dates and walks in Central Park in NYC, but they never acted as anything more than just close friends and partners in arms. Some people never bothered them due to the fact that they thought Steve too was an Alpha.

"If you keep this up," Steve huffed under the weight and attention of the other man. "The whole stadium will be able to smell you on me."

Tony hummed against his neck as he continued to rub the exposed bits of their skin together. "Kinda the point, dear. Sports fans can get a bit handsy after one too many drinks. Want them to think twice before even thinking about sniffing your way."

Yeah, like the public would try flirting with their nation's proudest war hero that could practically be their grandpa. Even the way Steve dressed reminded people that he came from a different time period than them, unless you were sixty plus in age. He just had yet to find his own individual style in this decade.

"Hey," Tony touched the tip of his nose against Steve's, locking brown with blue. "You ever seen those cheesy matching couple T-shirts? Like the, _if lost return to so-so_? And the matching that reads, _I'm so-so_? You get where I'm going with this, cap?"

Steve studied his eyes to see if the Alpha was being serious and damnit he was.

"No, Tony." He said seriously.

Tony's grin only grew.

 

~ ~ ~

Tony was right, he must've paid a lot for their seats because to Steve the private room they were escorted to for their viewing of the game looked more like that of a hotel. They had their own exclusive bar with several expensive taps and a stocked fridge, which was suspiciously stocked with all of Steve's favorite things to snack on.

What was more puzzling that Steve couldn't quite figure out was why there were three flat screens located throughout the room broadcasting the game that was literally happening in real time just several feet away and out past the glass wall?

Steve ignored the fancy furnishings and Tony's criticizing about the beers they on hand and approached the floor to wall glass window. It was heavily tinted, he realized, when he gazed out at another private room like their own three black windows to his right where the stadium curved.

He watched the players of the home team warm up on the side of the grassy field closest to where they were located. Their white pants weren't as tight as Steve had remembered them being. He didn't mean it in a perverted way but as a simple observation to how he remembered them back in the 30's.

"Quite the view, huh?" Tony walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Not floor seats but thought you'd like to be able to see the whole park and not miss a single second of the nail-biting action."

Steve sets his hands atop the Alpha's that were clasped just below his bellybutton. Tony was right - they could observe the whole stadium from where they were. They were pretty high, but not as high as the nosebleed section that was still several floors above their heads.

But as thankful as he was for what Tony arranged for them Steve couldn't help but wish they actually had seats out in the belchers with the other fans. He missed the smells, sounds and traditional comradeship between the fans of the same team. He missed the ecstatic atmosphere and positivity of the people who were all there for the exact same reason.

"So impressed you're at a loss for words, eh? Would give myself a pat on the back but I don't quite want to let go of you yet."

Steve nodded, trying to come back to the present and not lost in his memories of his former life. He was with Tony now and this was how baseball was in the twenty-first century. It was all so different yet the not at the same time.

What's really altered was that Steve had a new mate and his beloved Dodgers relocated to freaking Los Angeles.

"Think I'm going to grab a hot dog," Steve stated, unclasping Tony's grip and moving away from his hold. Tony caught his hand with a bemused look.

"Game hasn't even started yet and you already got the munchies?"

Steve shrugged and placed his gifted L.A. dodgers hat back on his head along with his shades. Surprisingly people didn't seem to recognize him as often like this.

"Better reason to get it now before it does." He patted his jean pocket to make sure he had his wallet. "Want anything while I'm out?"

Tony gave a short laugh and rolled his eyes. "That only thing I want is about to walk out of this room."

Steve lifted the collar of his dark blue jacket and rolled his eyes. "Take that as a no then?"

Tony scrunched his lips as he seemed to think about it. Steve waited with his hand on the door handle.

"Actually, I'm craving something sweet."

Steve gave him a leveled stare. "This better not be another attempt at flirting."

Tony playfully acted confused. "I was going to say an ice-cream cone. Shame on you, Steve."

"Right. What flavor."

The Alpha's brown gaze scanned the length of Steve's body. "Vanilla."

Steve rolled his eyes and left through the door just as Tony's laughter filled the room. He couldn't help but grin a little when he was still able to hear the man's chortling through the closed door and several paces down the empty hall.

He always loved when he was able to hear Tony's expressed happiness because for a man who practically preached witticisms it wasn't often that you'd hear the man himself laugh along.

~ ~ ~

Steve wasn't stalling by any means. If Tony were to ask why his simple trip to buy one hot dog and a single ice cream took nearly thirty minutes then Steve was prepared to tell him that he simply got lost. This was a new stadium to him after all.

He did wonder, though, how long he could aimlessly stroll around before Tony came thundering after him like a paranoid Alpha.

He'd give it another ten minutes tops.

He finished his hot dog in a few bites and was tempting to finish off the currently melting ice cream cone he held in his right hand. It was starting to get in between his fingers and make his hand all sticky. He'd have to wash it before returning because he knew the suggestive jokes Tony would throw at him as soon as he walked into the room.

Steve scanned for a restroom as he finally turned around and began backtracking back to the stadium level that had access to the VIP rooms. He'd been strolling around the lower floors during his exploring, removing his hat when the national ahem played and watched the first pitch from ground level in a cluster of excited fans from both sides.

A certain group of fans had also caught his attention. They were all Omegas. Steve remembered how Omega's weren't allowed to sporting events without an Alpha or Beta escort. Bucky had been his at the time, though Steve insisted he didn't need to be followed around like a child. It wasn't like other Alpha's were interested in his sickly self anyways.

As Steve walked up the next flight of stairs and immersed back into the flowing crowd traffic he felt that familiar sensation of being watched. He experienced it before and would spot a few kids sneaking peeks from behind their parents' legs and he'd smile and wave, but those stares had been innocent. What he was feeling now was…

He glanced casually over his left shoulder but spotted nothing out of the ordinary. No one was paying him any attention. He was just another fan in a mass of enthusiasts.

There was also something else that picked at Steve's nerves that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The air smelt of peanuts, fries, grease and something…familiar. The fact that he knew he smelt this scent before but couldn't put a name to it frustrated him.

What was he forgetting and why did it feel so damn important?

His heart started to quicken when he walked up another flight of stairs and that invisible gaze followed him. This wasn't just another fan either. Whoever was following him was dangerous and a possible threat to the stadium of innocent civilians. If this was an Avenger related problem then he needed to get back to Tony and lure the assailant away.

Steve began a brisk walk to discreetly create distance from whoever was trailing him then make a break for it. He really hoped Tony brought his suit with him but hoped even more that they wouldn't be needing it. Just when Steve thought the two of them could get a day to themselves and not have to worry about this kind of thing.

Up ahead he spotted a waste can to discard Tony's half-melted ice cream cone in. He slowed down and shifted his gaze away from his course only for a split second, unknowingly creating an opening for the assailant to strike.

One moment Steve had his hand outstretched over the trash ben and the next he was on the ground with a heavy, nearly suffocating weight atop him. He should've reacted sooner with how quick his reflexes were but the overwhelming scent of his stalker floored him.

He was back in New York at the Dodgers old stadium, laughing and cheering for his team with his best friend clapping and standing right beside him. The crack of a bat colliding with a ball and the roar of the crowd as the chase began. A hand gripping his shoulder and shaking him excitedly.

Steve blinked when the light from overhead was shut out and the weight above him was suddenly gone. He continued to lie there until he felt a hand on his arm. He flinched then shot up. Internally he panicked when he still couldn't see anything until he reached for his eyes and felt the visor of his baseball cap pulled over his face.

An Omega woman was kneeling beside with her Beta friend standing close by.

"Are you alright?" she asked tenderly, her brown eyes expressing her concern.

Steve whipped his head around to find…whoever it was that practically tackled him. There were long gone from the looks of it.

"I'm fine." He insisted and the look on the young woman's turned to surprised.

"Are you Captain Steven Rogers?"

He smiled. It wasn't too often that people referred to him by his actual name and not Captain America.

"Steve is just fine," he insisted and accepted her help to get back up. He brushed his shirt off and scanned the area again. "You didn't by chance happen to see the guy who ran into me?"

She turned to her friend before looking back to him. "It was a man. Alpha. I couldn't see his face because he had long hair and a hat, but he seemed to be in a real big rush. He was also wearing all dark colors. I'm sorry; I didn't get a real good look at him to tell you more. It all kinda happened so fast."

Steve nodded. It was better than nothing. He could just request to watch the stadium's security footage later on.

"Don't worry about it. You gave me just enough to work with. Thanks ladies." He nodded and the two women smiled and waved before walking away.

Steve did a borderline half walk half jog in the opposite direction. His heart was acting up again. The assailant could've easily wounded him by the position they were in and yet they did nothing. Steve wasn't hurt, maybe a bit dumbfounded but nothing to complain about.

The race back to the VIP room was a blur. He couldn't get the other Alpha's clouded scent out of his head and nostrils. He knew that smell. It was so painstakingly familiar but so alien at the same time.

He practically stumbled into the room and found Tony pacing nervously. When Alpha noticed him he let out a long breath and closed his eyes.

"Damnit Steve you're worse than a ten-year-old boy wandering around on his own at a state fair." He then seemed to take notice of Steve's appearance and frazzled expression.

"What happened to you? And where's my ice cream? Please tell me you didn't go around and be all _Hero-y_ on our day off. Am I gonna have to beat someone up so we're even?"

Steve walked across the room to meet Tony who was standing at the glass wall overlooking the game currently in play. He doubted Tony had been watching any of it during his absence, though.

He opened his mouth to explain what happened but Tony suddenly lifted a finger to stop him. "Hold that thought."

The Alpha stared seriously into Steve's eyes for a few seconds before trailing his glare down his neck and the rest of his body. That's when he really observed Steve appearance and his expression turned severe.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" his voice was cold and stern and Steve hadn't heard Tony like that since they were discussing Loki and his schemes in the helicarrier.

Again Steve opened his mouth but couldn't find any words. He swallowed and tried again.

"I don't know."

Tony didn't look pleased in the slightest with that response.

"You don't know? Seriously? Well, it smells like an Alpha to me and--" he abruptly stopped then.

He reached up and removed the baseball cap from Steve's head.

"What the hell?"

Steve didn't understand Tony's confusion until he really looked at his hat held between them, except that wasn't his hat. His hat had been blue and the one being clutched by Tony was burgundy.

Tony placed the strangers hat under his nose and growled. Steve didn't need to step forward to smell it to know why Tony wasn't happy. The cap reeked of another Alpha and now Steve knew why the other's scent hadn't left him after their brief and rude encounter.

"That sneaky little shit." He tossed the hat to the floor and for a reason beyond Steve he almost leaned down to pick it back up. Why would he do that?

"I'm sure it was just some ridiculous fan, Tony." He tried soothing the Alpha who became red in the face and was starting to match his shirt. "It's harmless."

"Just a fan that left their scent all over you and took something personal of yours to smell while they jack off to it or something." He snarled and Steve flushed at the suggestion.

"It doesn't matter--"

"Dammit, it does matter, Steve. It's not just disrespectful to me as your new Alpha but for you. They had no fucking right to even touch you let alone steal from you." He hissed and pointed a finger towards Steve's chest.

Steve receded away from the Alpha cautiously, his Omega instincts telling him to back off and not provoke his mate anymore.

Tony, seeming to realize he was backtracking on all the progress he was making with Steve sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just pretty damn pissed right now. Come here."

He held open his arms but before Steve could step forward and meet him half way, there was a sharp crack followed by glass splintering and something behind them shattering from a sudden collision.

He was being thrown to the ground the next second as his brain finally caught up to what was happening.

They were being shot at.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued...


End file.
